


Want, Take, Have

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Slayer Faith has an encounter with Slayer Cara Mason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want, Take, Have

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion at the [People's Palace](http://community.livejournal.com/peoplespalace/) wouldn't be complete without giving me plot bunnies and this week 'Faith/Cara; want-take-have' was one of them.  
> If someone would like to write the reverse, where Mord'Sith Faith meets Mord'Sith Cara, that would be amazing; please let me know about it :D

**Want**

Another bar, another brawl. This was okay with Faith. Faith loved close combat fighting, loved how there were pool cues to hand in such a place, loved the fact there was a dance floor and alcohol on hand for the pre-show and after party.

Before the vampire made his move, Faith had been sipping a cocktail with a stupid name, purchased for her by a young man with an even stupider name that she'd already forgotten. He fled the moment the fangs came out anyway. Not the sort of behaviour she was looking for in a lover.

She'd already noticed the other woman—noticed, in particular how her tight maroon top clung to her ample bosom, and her dark jeans clung to her pert behind, and how her sensuous dance moves made these things even more obvious.

When the vamp leaned over the young redhead who was dancing with him to the left-hand side of the blonde dancer, and made to bite her right there on the dance floor, Faith began to move in—but the other woman had already kicked out, sending the vampire to his knees. Another vampire—female, showed her fangs—and then entire room erupted into violence.

Slayer, Faith realised—older than most, but a Potential was a Potential - was now a Slayer, right? Blonde, like Buffy, and with serious fighting skills like the original title holder. And damn fine.

Faith wanted her.

 

 **Take**

"Slayer," Faith said, turning to throw a punch over one shoulder, trying to get close to her sister of the stake.

"You too," observed the woman dryly.

"Faith," Faith introduced herself. She broke a pool cue over one knee and offered one half to her new companion.

"Cara," she returned, taking the makeshift stake.

As if they'd practised the choreography a million times, they both spun, and plunged their stake into the chest of a vampire attacker. Both vamps were dust. Both Slayers smiled.

"How about a drink?" Faith offered.

"Someplace else?" Cara asked. "I hate dealing with cops."

Sirens in the distance reminded Faith of her own legal issues. "Let's go," she agreed.

They found themselves at Cara's motel room a few blocks away. They drank Tequila straight from the bottle, sharing the alcohol and their life stories in short and alternating intervals. They weren't so different, Faith thought, though she was judging on the essentials that Cara chose to tell her, anecdotes she might be lying about.

"Boyfriend?" Cara asked, bringing Faith out of her reverie. She held out her hand for the bottle and Faith relinquished it.

"Not right now," Faith said. She tested the waters by saying, "Which is a pity, because slaying always makes me both hungry and horny. You?"

"No. The last man I slept with betrayed me and the last woman I slept with left when I gained my Slayer powers. Some people aren't meant to handle such a thing." Cara shrugged as if it didn't bother her, though Faith knew the signs, knew the rejection had hurt her. Faith was the same, trying to keep her true feelings under wraps.

"We're special, Cee," Faith said. Cara considered this a moment.

"Anyway," Cara said at last, "if you meant does slaying get me hungry and horny, then...yes."

Cara took a long swig of Tequila, pink tongue caressing her full lips afterwards. Faith was transfixed, thinking how Cara's tongue might be put to better use.

"I've got some chips and dip," Cara offered in a low voice. "Or we could skip the eating part and go straight for the sex." She tipped up the bottle over her chin so a thin stream of Tequila ran down her neck and trickled between her breasts.

Faith leaned over and pressed her lips to Cara's throat, feeling her blood pulsing excitedly beneath the flawless skin. Then she put her hands on Cara's shoulder and began licking at the alcohol, teasing her way downwards towards Cara's cleavage.

 **Have**

Cara stripped off her own t-shirt, flinging it to the floor. She unbuttoned Faith's blouse, pausing to press a kiss to each piece of newly exposed skin.

Faith took off her black strappy sandals and discarded the open blouse. She held onto Cara's ankle and unzipped her leather boot slowly, gently removing the boot, and then the soft black sock beneath it, before moving onto Cara's other foot.

Cara had unbuttoned and unzipped her own jeans and now Faith tugged at the denim. Cara lay back and lifted her hips, sending waves of anticipation rushing through Faith as she pulled the dark material from the pale flesh.

"Now yours," Cara said, and sat back up, her strong fingers working at the four buttons of Faith's pants.

Then Cara discarded her lace edged bra and edged out of the matching panties. Faith's breath caught in her throat and her fingers snaked down into her own cotton bikini briefs.

Cara's hand shot out and gripped Faith's wrist painfully. "Wait your turn," she said. "Pleasure me, Faith. Show me what a Slayer can do."

"I'm your first Slayer?"

Cara nodded. Faith leaned in and kissed her, hard enough to bruise their lips. She ran her hands over Cara's shoulders and down her arms, then moved them back up so her fingertips could brush Cara's breasts. Cara tipped back her head in pleasure.

"You like it rough?" Faith asked.

"Try me."

Faith took Cara at her word. She fastened her mouth around one of Cara's nipples, alternately suckling and nibbling at it, while her hands sat on Cara's waist, thumbs pressing into the soft flesh just above the wonderful curve of her hip bones.

Cara made breathy sounds of enjoyment. She used one of her hands to move Faith's right hand down between her milky thighs. Faith slid her hand obligingly forwards, using her thumb to rub at Cara's clitoris, keeping rhythm with her suckling.

"Harder," Cara hissed and Faith bit down on the nipple, tongue flicking madly at the captured flesh between her teeth, quickening her thumb's movements. "More," Cara said, one hand clutching at Faith's shoulder, her nails digging into Faith's skin.

Finally Cara orgasmed, leaning into Faith, her hair falling forward onto Faith's own loose tresses, a clear contrast of honey against chestnut. Faith pressed a kiss to Cara's head and Cara pulled back slowly. She frowned and kissed at the half moon marks that she'd left on Faith's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Faith said. "I like it rough, too."

Cara smiled at that. " _Now_ it's your turn."

Faith was not disappointed by Cara's ministrations. Cara slipped off Faith's bra with tenderness, as if afraid she'd hurt her if she wrenched it away. There were kisses, and gentle slaps to her breasts, and buttocks, and then Cara's fingers teasingly drew winding patterns over Faith's inner thighs. Cara tugged at Faith's bikini briefs, finally divesting Faith of her last item of clothing.

Lying naked now on Cara's bed, Faith teased at her own nipples while Cara's clever tongue wrought pleasure from Faith in a way that no man had satisfactorily managed. Maybe it was because Cara was a woman too and knew exactly where the clitoris was located, or maybe it was just that Cara was very, _very_ skilful. She drew Faith to the edge of orgasm half a dozen times, always pulling back just beforehand until Faith was nearly weeping with the need to come.

"Tell me you want it," Cara whispered.

"I want it," Faith replied breathlessly. "I want you."

Cara smiled wickedly, and then her mouth was busy again, and suddenly her fingers were inside Faith and Faith climaxed, hands clutching at the sheets beneath her, hips bucking, Cara's name on her lips.

Cara sat back, took up the Tequila and took a long swig. She leaned over and kissed Faith, tasting of agave and sex.

"You're amazing," Faith said, eyes roaming over Cara's naked body.

"I know." Cara grinned and studied Faith. "And so are you."

Once Faith got her breath back she was going to ravish this beautiful creature all over again. For the moment, Faith just revelled in the warm afterglow of sex and thought that Cara was the most passionate Slayer she had ever met.


End file.
